The storage of sensitive materials, such as firearms and other weapons, poses many problems. Typically, firearms and other sensitive materials are stored in a safe or other type of locked container. However, it is not always desirable or possible to install a safe within a home for a variety of reasons. For example, the home may not provide adequate space for the installation of a safe. In addition, the placement of a safe within a home is an indicator of the likelihood of sensitive materials contained within the safe, which then acts as a target for intruders or children. As such, an intruder or a child may attempt to break into the safe in order to obtain the safe's contents, which poses great danger, especially to the homeowner and the child.
Attempts have been made to provide concealed and inconspicuous containers for the storage of sensitive materials. For example, firearms can be stored in places where an intruder would not typically look for a firearm, such as under a floor panel or in a ceiling. However, such containers remain unsafe, because, while remaining inconspicuous, they may not be capable of locking, they may not be close to the homeowner in the case of a home invasion, and the contents may be discoverable by the intruder. In addition, firearms and other sensitive materials can be stored in concealed compartments of other containers, such as desk drawers. However, typically, these concealed compartments either do not contain locks, or require the use of a sensor and a secondary instrument, such as a magnet or a controller, to unlock them.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.